Dear Ukraine
by forever-sweet
Summary: Simply letters from Russia to Ukraine while he spends his time at a house with humans...and China and Italy?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Sorry I was gone for a whole week! I was in a place that lacked fanfiction...but! I did get a few pieces done while I was there! Including this new one! I hope you guys like it!**

_**Day 1:  
**_

**Dear Ukraine,**

_The humans are very kind to me. I am enjoying myself very much. Please do not worry. I will write letters to you each day. How is your farm? Hopefully you will actually get this letter rather than your boss throwing it away._

_Sending my love to you and Belarus,_

_Russia ^ ^ _

** See you all next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again! Yes, it's me! Yes, I do know that I have now written a second chapter to this and posted it right after the first one. I am getting work done! Yata!**

**Dear Ukraine,**

_To my surprise China and Italy have also shown up to spend time here. Odd. How is work? Belarus giving you a hard time?_

_Dreaming of friends,_

_Russia ^ ^_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hm...I might just get all the chapters for this fanfic done in one day! Yay!**

* * *

**Dear Ukraine,**

_I am writing in response to your last letter. Yes, it would seem Canada is also good. It would turn out Matthew is also here. I am enjoying my time here, although China refuses to hug me..._

_Wondering why,_

_Russia ^ ^_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hm. I'm just not working at a fast enough rate...**

* * *

**Dear Ukraine,**

_Italy has been vastly annoying today. He refused to stop saying 'pasta' so I stuffed a pair of socks into his mouth. He just spoke around them. I threatened to hit him violently, but he just carried on!_

_Why me,_

_Russia ^ ^_


	5. Chapter 5

**Dear Ukraine,**

_I do not know when I will again see you. For I seem to be stuck in an endless time loop. China and Italy have not noticed and I'm sure the humans we are staying with are behind this unnatural phenomenon. I slipped up today and mentioned the day repeating, I know I am right by the look the humans exchanged. So, I don't know how long I have left to live.  
_

_If I never return tell Prussia that he really should be nicer to people._

_I love you very much and miss you very dearly my sister! I will try to escape from this frozen nightmare and come and see you (if your boss won't shoot me on sight first)! _

_Canada says 'hello' and that we will see you soon._

_Searching for less invisible allies,_

_Russia ^ ^_


	6. Chapter 6

**Anyone else feel like Russia was kind of panicked in the last chapter? Hm... Well, either way don't worry! Russia isn't actually in an endless time loop he's just going slightly crazy! ^ ^  
**

* * *

**Dear Ukraine,**

_China has assured me that I am not in a time loop...__**.**__ I am still suspicious though...__**. **__WHY IS IT SO COLD IN THIS HOUSE!?_

_Pleading to you from the coldest place on Earth,_

_Russia ^ ^_


	7. Chapter 7

**Yep, he's cracked...**

* * *

**Dear Ukraine,**

_ITALY IS CRAZY! He may look innocent, but he chased me around the house until I hid in the room I share with China. I was feeling a strange sense of repeating myself only with little sister...__**.**__ He tried to break down the door! I will go ahead and be honest with you, since you are my sister and will not laugh at me, I was wailing for China to help me. Later after China calmed myself and Italy down he insisted that I hug that maniac! It ended with me running from China and hiding in the room again. Italy then took my cat hostage, he gave him back when I threatened to beat him to death with a antique doll house. After I finally escaped them both I resorted to begging and crying for them to go away. China saved me and apologized, and I'll be just fine when the humans come back from getting food._

_Frightened and missing you,_

_Russia ^ ^_


	8. Chapter 8

**How would all of you feel if Italy all the sudden started chasing you? Personally I'd be a bit freaked.**

* * *

**Dear Ukraine,**

_I confirm my earlier statement. Italy is insane. He fed one of Germany's dogs a poisoned stick...__**.**__ He also made Germany's contacts only see pink...sister please save me..._

_HELP!,_

_Russia ^ ^_

* * *

**There will be a sequel to this story called 'Dear Russia' so, be on the look out!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Dear Ukraine,**

_Italy's insanity knows no bounds...he wanted to blow up Amerika's bunker. He also threatened me so I would give up location of said bunker. Do no worry, I didn't. _

_Seriously help,_

_Russia ^ ^_


	10. Chapter 10

**Dear Ukraine,**

_Today everything has been peaceful. How are you doing? Is Belarus well? Did you know Japan thought China was a girl? Also it would seem they were engaged. China called it off because Japan had proposed when he was sleeping. Poor China and Japan. Canada is well, still invisible, but well._

_Feeling safe (for now at least),_

_Russia ^ ^_


	11. Chapter 11

**I'd like to tell you guys the inspiration behind this fanfiction was my spending a week at my Dad's T.T Yep. Let me tell you, running away from your little brother who is Italy is not good. Also, a warning to all of you who have Italy's in your group, never call their Olympic team weak or useless...You may end up with your back against your bedroom door fending off a psycho. Just saying.**

* * *

**Dear Ukraine,**

_Did you know China can play Club Penguin?_

_Neither did I,_

_Russia ^ ^_


	12. Chapter 12

**Dear Ukraine,**

_I will be seeing you soon sister. In a few days I will be released from this prison/Hell. The humans often seem to like to pick on China. Oh! How is Vodka? Tell him I found a female feline friend for him! I don't have a name for her yet. Maybe you can name her? Italy says she's trying to take over the Earth and that she can talk. I think he's just jealous._

_She says 'mew'!,_

_Russia ^ ^_


	13. Chapter 13

**This is the last chapter of this fic! Anyone else think I went through his fic really fast? Hm... Well, be on the look out for the sequel of Ukraine's letters to Russia!**

* * *

**Dear Ukraine,**

_China and I painted our nails! I'm almost sad to leave..._

_Split,_

_Russia ^ ^_

* * *

**If anyone felt that these chapters were really small, sorry to hear that but they are letters. So not much to report not much to write.**


End file.
